


The Unmatched

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is a Guide, Rodney McKay is a paladin...they each think the other is hot, at least one of them will admit to having faintly fuzzy feelings for the other. But they're not a match, and maybe that would have been ok back home, they could have moved on after that first night but out here they only have each other to run to.</p>
<p>Short, smutty one-shot that is taken from a longer fic in progress. Set in my own AU, the paladin 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unmatched

Rodney looked up as Atlantis told him the door to his lab had just locked. He raised a brow. “Um..yes?”

The other man rolled his eyes and moved further into the room. “Tough day”

“No shit”

There was a quiet snort of laughter “The marines are becoming a bad influence”

It was Rodney’s turn to roll his eyes before returning them to his screen.

“You look tired paladin”

“Don’t call me that” He glared at the flickering data in front him as it’s edges began to blur. His eyes hurt, and his shoulders ached from being rather forcibly introduced to a wall earlier.

“It’s a term of endearment” The other man stepped closer, fingers trailing over Rodney’s back and up towards his neck. 

He shivered at the contact even through his tee and jacket. A quiet hum ghosted over his ear and all of the blood in Rodney’s brain began the quick journey downwards. “Not now…please” Most of the time Rodney was fine, just fine, taking what he could from this Guide but today….he was hurting, physically and mentally, and he was oh so tired. Today it would be hard to forget that they weren’t a match.

Rodney closed his eyes as lips gently brushed across the side of his neck. “Let me help you Rodney” There was a pause. “Help me” He swallowed against the closing of his throat. It had been a week since they’d lost Ford and even through their false bond the other man’s guilt and rage had been like a Tsunami unrelentingly breaking apart Rodney’s empath side. He nodded gently.

“Thank you” The whispered gratitude and the soft press of lips on his neck was a beautiful, last gentle touch. This Guide was hurting, and was pissed about the risk Rodney took today, another reason the scientist had tried to slip away undetected earlier. 

Keeping his eyes closed he opened his mind as well as he could to the alien invasion of a non-match Guide and tried to relax, take what he could from the next few moments. He felt himself being swivelled on his stool, a hand sliding into his hair, tilting his head back. He licked his lips in anticipation and heard the other man moan quietly. Then he was being kissed, gentle at first then the pressure increased, a tongue running along his closed mouth, prodding insistently. Opening up he let his lover explore, map the inside of his mouth as the hand in his hair tightened and another slid inside his jacket, dragging cotton over his nipples. Rodney whimpered as sparks began to fire along his shredded nerves, up into his brain, heat behind his eyes. 

“Open” He raised his lids at the gruff command and stared into darkened hazel lit by golden fire. The Guide groaned quietly, his lips parting slightly as their gazes locked and held for a few seconds. “Like the sky” The other man whispered and then Rodney was tugged up and shoved against his workbench, his stool being kicked away.

Hard muscle pressed against him, a strong thigh pushed between his giving him something to rub his steadily increasing hard-on against. He gripped the arm that was attached to the hand that was currently running up and down his back in firm smooth strokes and yanked his head away, pulling in air. The hazel narrowed at the interruption 

He tried look stern “Not here”

“Yes” The Guide practically growled, his jaw twitched. Then Rodney was spun and his fly was popped open and a warm weapon-calloused hand was wrapping around him, tugging him free of his boxers. He was treated to a few firm smooth strokes and Rodney bit his lip in an effort not to make a noise before a little moan escaped as a cool, slick finger slid in. He could feel the Guide now, fuzzing round the edges of his mind, desperately looking for a connection that could never be truly made. He tried to embrace the invading consciousness as well as he could and there was an answering groan from behind him. “Paladin” Then a second finger slipped inside.

“Shit” Rodney tried not to let his legs buckle as there was a gentle brush over his prostate. A dark chuckle then twisting and scissoring for a few moments, he tried to keep a hold on their connection but this was the problem when you weren’t a match. As soon as the physical pleasure began you lost a grip on the mental bonding. 

“It’s ok Rodney, just relax” A third finger slid alongside it’s fellows. Rodney sobbed a little. “It’s ok” Teeth grazed along his neck. “This is enough”

“No…”

“Yes” The fingers disappeared and he felt empty, in more ways than one. “Just you and me baby, no paladin/Guide bullshit. It’s enough” His fingers tried to dig their way into the hard surface of the desk as very slowly and deliberately he was filled, Rodney tried to relax, concentrated on his breathing, opening himself up as much as he could. “So fucking tight” The words were ground out, making his own dick twitch as the other man’s breath puffed over the back of his neck, then his dick was left cooling in the air as strong hands gripped his hips and the dick in his arse slid back until just the head was nestled inside. “Now….you never ever pull that shit in the field again”

Rodney re-closed his eyes, bond or no bond this was always going to hurt like a son of a bitch. Of course until he was forced into an almost painfully powerful climax which this Guide seemed to know how to do wether he was buried deep in your mind or simply deep in your arse. “Fuck” He muttered.

“Thats the plan”

He slid forward a little at the force of the first thrust, and then there was a punishing assault on his prostate and Rodney squeezed his eyes shut, ignored the slightly embarrassing sounds he was making. His body could never react quick enough to this mans fucking, his pain/pleasure signals seemingly giving up in the face of sheer confusion and just letting the brain have a good guess at what the rest of the body was experiencing. The first time they’d given in and done this Rodney had nearly called a halt to the whole thing, the burn was ridiculous and his muscles had been practically screaming from being forced to stay in one, slightly unusual, position for so long but then…well, it was like your very bones, muscles, organs, nervous system, skin and brain finally all got together and decided that yes, oh yes, this was very fucking awesome. 

“Oh fuck” He could feel the now familiar build of pleasure starting. It always started in his toes, they’d curl as if to anchor him to the floor and then his stomach would tighten and then, oh yes, the heat was building nicely behind his eyes. He groaned in frustration, knowing the brief burst of absolute pleasure was so close yet appeared to be untouchable for tonight. But it seemed the Guide had heard him, maybe even felt him over their thread-like connection and the thrusting got impossibly quicker and the long clever fingers dug harder into his skin and well, that was pretty much all Rodney needed. 

He shuddered in his lovers iron like grip, gazing down dazedly as he made a mess all over the floor and his own boots before laying his head on the cool surface of his own desk, indulging in the beautiful aftershocks whilst the other man stole a few more precious moments. Just when it was starting to get a little uncomfortable despite the other worldly post-coital bliss the Guide’s movements stuttered before he cursed loudly and buried himself as hard and as deep as he could get. 

Rodney blinked along the length of metal, it’s coldness still pressing against his ear. He licked his lips. “Holy fucking shit”

There was a dark chuckle from above him then weight was resting on his back as the other man leant over him, arms coming around his shoulders so they could interlace their fingers. “Please don’t do that again”

“Um, the sex?” Rodney frowned.

“No dumbass” The Guide whispered in his ear. “Out there, don’t do it again. I can’t lose…anymore”

He blinked at the suddenly threatening moistness. “Ok”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“Will you sleep over?”

“Ok”


End file.
